Smiling Tomorrow
by SunMoonAndSpoon
Summary: Jyou's mother misses her family. She wants to spend time with them, so she has a dinner. But it doesn't go so well, and she proves herself to be strong. Warning: Fluff Alert! Jyomi Alert! Really cute ficcy. Please R


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I never have, I probably never will. 

A/N I have no idea what Jyou's parents names are. So I am calling them Blossom and Bob. This is from Blossom's (Jyou's moms) POV. I also have no clue how old Shuu and Shin are, so Shin is 19, and Shuu is 25. And Shuu has some kids.

         I'm not a housewife, but I am home most of the time. But I still don't see a lot of my family. I can see you don't believe me about the housewife thing. I'm a professional writer. I write novels. 

         A perfect day for me is a day where no one has anywhere to go, and the family can spend some time together. That doesn't happen to often. Bob, my husband, is always working. Shuu and Shin have moved out, and Jyou's usually busy. My two older babies come to visit me sometimes. When Shin comes, he never talks to me. Just to Bob, about college and stuff.

         Shuu talks to me though. He brings his little girls, a four year old and a baby. Their names are Yiku and Momoko. Usually his wife, Ami, comes to. I love when they visit, it's so nice. I get to see Shuu more now then I did when he lived here. He was always so busy. Everyone's always so busy except me. I have things to do to, but I can always make time.

         I remember all three of them as little babies, but it's Shuu and Jyou I remember most vividly. Shuu, because it was so hard, I was so young. I had him when I was only fifteen, with Bob's younger brother. Jyou, because it was most recent, and he gave me a lot of trouble. 

         He was a good baby, when he got older, a good little boy. But he was so…scared. Of everything. Whenever anyone but me picked him up, he would cry so hard, it scared _me_. I let Shin hold him once, Jyou started crying, and Shin was very upset the next couple of days because 'his baby brother didn't like him.' 

         He would cry if he saw a tiny shadow on the wall, or a bug. It was funny, because when Shin was a baby, he'd been fascinated by these things. But Jyou just screamed. I didn't understand why everything scared him so much.

         But I was a little bit happy about all this. Because when I held him, he'd stop crying. That made me feel a little special.

         I raised my second and third children almost completely alone. If it hadn't been for Bob's money coming in, I'd have called myself a single mother. He only helped me with Shuu. To help me was the only reason we married. I knew he didn't love me, and I didn't really love him either. But what could I do? I needed the help, and my parents had called me a slut and threw me out of the house. It was either marry him, or raise Shuu alone, forever struggling to make ends meet.

         I am grateful for Bob's help, and always will be. But I only wish we were in love. And it's not like 'dying passion' or whatever you call it. The passion was never there. Even when I went to bed with him, I never felt like I would if I truly loved him. 

         My children are my angels. My _real _family, because my own abandoned me, and my husband isn't really a husband. They never cease to amaze me.

                Shuu, I am so proud of him. He didn't become a doctor. Bob was so mad at him. I kept him from killing by reminding him, _'He's not your son. He's just your nephew, he's my son, and I say he can do what he wants.' _That made him a bit depressed. I think Shuu's his favorite. But he left it alone after that. He's really happy now, Shin is coming closer to the family goal. I don't understand why they all have to be doctors. I'm not forcing them to be writers, am I?

            I'm so amazed that they are growing up. Shuu has a family, Shin's in college, and Jyou's a sophomore in highschool. Besides he has a very nice girlfriend. Bob hates her, but I think she's very nice. She reminds me of me before I lost my innocence. 

            Every time I look at Jyou, I still see a small child. He's like one in some ways. He hasn't changed much. Still afraid of the world and everything in it. And _still_, I can always calm him down.

            Tonight everyone is going to be here. Shuu, Shin, Bob, Jyou, and Shuu's family, and Jyou's girlfriend Mimi. I'm very happy. Finally, everyone together. 

            I am going to make a very nice dinner. Ami wants to help me, as does Shuu. But I told them, no, no, your guests. 

            I do wish Bob would offer to help. But of course he doesn't. I can tell Jyou wants to help, but he doesn't offer.

            I finally finished cooking, and dinner is underway. Ami and Shuu have put Yiku to bed. She's to little to be at the table. But Momoko is here, being a little darling. I sometimes wish I'd had a little girl. I never wished that before, but seeing Momoko makes me sad I never did. She is so cute and lively, something my children never were. 

            "Thanks for having us over Blossom." Ami says, cutting up Momoko's meat.

            "It's my pleasure." I smile. "I'm so happy everyone's here."

            Bob grunts. "Could'ja pass the salt?"

            Mimi passes it, and smiles. Bob scowls at her. I glare at him. I want to have a nice evening. No fights. 

            Mimi has a distressed look on her face, and I can't blame her. Jyou takes her hand under the table.

            "So…" I say, trying to make conversation. "How does everyone like the food?"

            "It's delicious." Ami says. "I wish I could cook like this."

            "Yeah Mommy." Momoko pipes up. "Your food is yucky! This is so much yummier. Daddy's is better to. Daddy, will you cook tomorrow?"

            Ami blushes. 

            This isn't turning out to be as nice as I hoped. At least they all seem to like my food.

            "Mrs. Kido?" Mimi says politely. "Your working on a novel, right? Can I read the manuscript sometime?"

            "Yes, of course." I eat some of the rice.

            Mimi and Jyou start chattering to each other about something. "Jyou." Bob says angrily. "Can I talk to you in the hall?"

            Jyou nods, and the walk out. I hear Bob's screaming, and Jyou's little whimpers. Bob is mad again because of Mimi. He yells unmentionable words about her, and tells Jyou he better break up with her, or else.

            Everyone has stopped talking. Except Momoko, who is pestering her mother for ice cream. Everyone hears Bob's words. Then we hear a loud, smacking sound. Bob has stopped screaming. Jyou is still whimpering. They walk back to the table.

            I look at them, and I know what the smacking sound was. Bob had hit Jyou very hard in the eye. His glasses were broken.

            Bob is glaring at Jyou. He mouths, _'Break up with her.'_ But Jyou doesn't respond. He just sits there, looking miserable. Mimi hugs him. 

            I stand up. "Bob?" I say, trying to sound strong. "I think you'd better go outside for a little while. I'm trying to have a nice evening with our family and friends. And your not helping."

            Bob growls. "Why should I leave?"

            "Because." I said, pushing him out. "Your not wanted."

            We all watch him sitting outside, and get back to dinner. We all have a good time after that, and Jyou and Mimi are still together at the end of the night. 

            I'm very happy. I can tell everyone else is to. Except maybe Bob, but Bob will be fine. He will go to work tomorrow and forget about it. But he's going to stay out of Jyou and Mimi's relationship, and he's not going to hit anyone again.

            I start washing the dishes, when Mimi and Jyou come in. "Thank you." Jyou says. 

            "Yeah, thank you." Mimi says. "We're going to help."

            "No, no–" I start to say.

            "Mom." Jyou says. "I'm not a guest. And Mimi wants to help to."

            So we all wash the dishes together, everyone smiling.


End file.
